


Observation

by biotic_raptorian_angel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biotic_raptorian_angel/pseuds/biotic_raptorian_angel
Summary: Fareeha observes Moira and Angela hard at work behind a two way mirror.





	Observation

Having searched for Angela and Moira allover the labs and med bays, Fareeha was becoming rather concerned as to where the two women had gotten off to. Finally deciding to check the last place she could think of, her boots clicked along the tile floor of the hallway as she made her way to the medical observation rooms. She thought maybe they were conducting a procedure that needed their combined expertise, so she trudged onward and pushed the locking mechanism to watch the door slide out of her way. Stepping into the surgical room, she found it empty of equipment and her lovely doctors. Picking up the pillow from the examination table, she fluffed it before tossing it back in place. Just as she was about to leave, she heard voices and soft sounds which made her freeze in mid step. Turning to listen more intently for the sounds, she followed them to the large one way glass window on the one wall. Tapping gently on it to get the attention of whoever was on the other side, she squinted and leaned closer to try and see through. But just as she leaned closer, a light on the other side flicked on and the sight that was before her was enough to cause her jaw to drop slack.   
Angela had her skirt and turtle neck hiked up, heated plump breasts were pressed to the cold glass. Those usually soft blue eyes were now blown wide with pleasure as Fareeha's own caramel traced over the half naked form that was blessing her vision. But her attention was drawn to the fiery locks of Moira who was bucking heavily into the back of Angela. Seeing leather straps adorning her thighs and hips, she knew exactly what was transpiring on the other side. With a needy whine, she raised a hand to the glass and the two other women match its position as if to beg her to join them. Quickly unbuckling her belt and letting her uniform pants fall to her knees, she tugged down her boxers and her left hand snaked its way between her thighs.   
Seeing the arousal dripping down Angela's thighs and the beads of sweat coating the two women's soft forms, the soldier moaned out as fingers found her own slick folds. Eagerly circling her clit to bring herself up to their current pace, she wished it was her in either of their positions currently. The metallic hand scraped against the glass as it curled into a needy fist and her forehead pressed to the cold window with a sigh. Eyes locked on Angela's and Moira's, she bit her lower lip as her own juices drooled free over her fingers. Seeing Angela getting absolutely ruined at Moira's hand, she watched as the strap on slid in and out of the blonde's folds, stretching her wide with each harsh thrust inwards. The delicious sight of this was only made more arousing by those damn mismatched eyes that bore down on her as if to show off the way she was treating their angel.   
She could tell that Angela was nearing her blissful ruin by the way her tongue draped over her lower lip and her legs quivered, but as the orgasm took its hold, the doctor stared at Fareeha which nearly made the soldier lose herself already. Holding on as Moira forced Angela to ride out her orgasm a bit longer than she should have, Fareeha's hand buried itself into her folds as fingers now dove into her aching entrance. Twisting and curling three fingers within, she made quick work of her inner walls and just as Angela looked away and Moira pulled free to reveal the soaked toy, the Egyptian erupted into her own flood of ecstasy. Barely able to stay standing, she leaned herself against the window with tongue free and sweat coating her dark skin. Heavy moans and panted breaths were the only sounds in the sterile room as one last daring glare from Moira was all that she was left with before the light turned off and the two glorious women were taken from her sight once more.


End file.
